


Sled

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [20]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wants to go sledding, and he was Thorin to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Something Simple, Something Sweet,  
> Hope you enjoy your Christmas Treat!

**-Sled-**

Bilbo‘s face widened in childhood delight as he held a sled up towards Thorin. Who at this moment looked at it like it was a death contraption. His eyebrow raised an questioning manner wondering what Bilbo could possibly want with a sled. He turned his lip up to a rather forced grin and had to ask.

“And what are you going to do with that?”

Bilbo blundered for a moment before raising a questioning gaze at Thorin. “Have you never been on one? It’s fun.”

“Sleds are for children.” Stated the stubborn dwarf as if the statement was obvious and wondering why Bilbo would need one.

Bilbo gave him an equally stubborn look. “Well not that it means anything but we could die here in the next couple of months, and I want to at least enjoy sledding down these perfect hills. It’s the best time for it honestly. Especially since we have some downtime before we move out, and Kili and Fili have both agreed to go sledding with me. Won’t you go with me?” He asked with a pleading notion.

Thorin grunted which gave Bilbo the answer he was looking for. He smiled brightly at Thorin leaning up and grasping his shirt to pull him forward to kiss him warmly, even if Thorin was rather the type to do things behind closed doors and rather frowned upon even the simplest forms of PDA. Bilbo could only smile brightly when Thorin returned the kiss and quickly broke it with a blush slowly building on his face. “I thought you wanted to go sledding.”

“I did.” Fumbling he realized that he spoke in past tense and fumbled for his words. “I-I mean I do, I do now, and still do let’s go.”

Thorin could only roll his eyes as he followed after his rather cheerful and easily entertained lover. He kept a few steps behind Bilbo at all times following him out of the village they would be staying in for their moment of rest before heading out to the lonely mountain and continued onward to where lots of children had gathered above a hill and taking turns sliding down the hill. Thorin wondered what it was about children and the simplest things keeping them entertained, but decided from thinking further into it as he stepped up the hill finding Bilbo scurrying to catch up and meet with Kili and Fili who stood on top of the hill already armed with their own sleds.

Bilbo turned around smiling at Thorin in a rather excited way and grinned at the line slowly moved, and slowly they were moving to the front of the line to take their turn to sled down the hill. He spoke up rather quickly to his lover. “We’ll be sharing a sled, it should be fine, and we should move a little slower, but that should be fine right? That is, unless you want to go down alone?” He said with a bit of sadness and disappointment in his voice.

Thorin placed his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder a small smile on his face. “It will be fine.” That comment was all Bilbo needed to be happy and radiant again, instead of his dreary pouty self. Thorin pushed Bilbo further and it was their turn after of course Kili and Fili made a show of them losing control and only to end up sending them both into a powdery snow drift that frosted their hair and Kili’s beard with snow. Thorin couldn’t help but release a little chuckle at the sight of it.

Bilbo placed the sled down on the ground sitting in the front and gestured for Thorin to sit behind him, which Thorin did to please his little hobbit lover, and before he knew it Bilbo murmured a  quick hold on tight. They leaded forward and before Thorin could believe it, the ride down the hill was over, and he rather missed the exciting feeling of wind and the rush of hardly anything to hold on to as they ran down the hill. He gave Bilbo a look flashing teeth to state he rather enjoyed it.

“Can we go again?”

“Sure.”

 

They had spent all day with Bilbo pulling him up on the hill again, and even after most of the children and Kili and Fili had turned in they continued to ride down the powdery slope. They stopped at the bottom for what in Thorin’s book could have been the millionth time, and he wouldn’t have cared. He remained sitting on the sled as Bilbo turned to look at him. “Thorin, are you all right?” He asked a quizzical look on his face present.

“I’ve never felt better.” He smiled grabbing Bilbo’s sleeve and pulling hard enough to make him sit back down on the sled. He flashed Bilbo a rather secretive look kissing him on the lips. Hot mouths pressed together in a mess that could only mean that things were progressing further that either of them had thought would happen.

Bilbo pulled away first breathing heavily, hand resting on the back of Thorin’s head while Thorin tasted Bilbo’s neck. He moaned feeling things in his pants get a little tighter and uncomfortable. Having picked up on some of Thorin’s unusual traits he groaned into the silent Christmas air and whimpered. “Don’t you think we should return to the pub? They have rooms there you know, we could rent one, even though I know you’re a little adverse to it, and it could actually give us time away from the others.”

Thorin hummed against Bilbo’s throat leaving a nice dark purple bruising hickey on his neck. He pulled back licking his lips giving him a heated grin. “Alright, Lead the way.” He stood up reaching down to help Bilbo up. Once his lover was standing properly he leaned down picking up the sled. He let Bilbo lead the way to the nearest pub to where they could finish pursuing their sexual frustrations, and perhaps a little rest and recovery afterwards. His eyes landed on Bilbo’s ass and he could help but grin, yes he was rather glad Bilbo had pulled him out to join in the sledding festivities.

 

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading, I know there's not a lot going on in this one and is rather simple and cut short but I felt that short and sweet will help me finish this 25 Days of fic, 
> 
> Happy Holidays,
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
